Fatal Frame Wiki:Image Policy
This official Fatal Frame wiki policy outlines acceptable guidelines for the upload and use of images. Using Images *'Image Sources': Only images from official sources, such as the games and concept art, may be used in the articles. *'Changes to the profile images of character articles must be discussed first': The typical requirements for a profile picture are that it shows the character facing forward. They should be centered, have good lighting, and be of good quality. Uploading Images General Notes *Images used in articles are generally to be .jpg or .png. Generally, gifs can be used when it is important to have the animation to explain or highlight a certain situation. However, gifs are generally not preferable because they tend to be of low quality. *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to . *Do not upload fan made images. We only use official images. *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Only upload images you intend to use. You will typically be given around one to two hours to use an image you uploaded. After that, they will be marked with the tag. If images are still not used within one to a few days, they will be deleted. You are welcome to re-add the images if you have found a use for them. *Do not mark images as your own. Quality *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text from subtitles should also be removed if possible. *Pictures should remain largely untouched. For example, they should not be stretched vertically or horizontally, they should not have adjustments to the color and larger portions of the background should not be cut out. Uploading poor images will result in a tag being added. File Name The file name should be descriptive of what the image actually depicts or is used for. Long strings of numbers or gibberish constitutes bad file names. However, file names that are vague in what the image is used for are also bad. An example of this would be naming a file, when the use of the image is to highlight the cover of a game. This is because it is necessary to keep images clearly separated from each other and so users can search for the image by its file name. If it has a poor file name, duplicates are likely to be uploaded. Images with poor files names are likely to be marked with a tag. Legal Tagging All images must have licensing tags. This is because all screenshots are the property of Tecmo. Please place a proper tag on all images you upload. Any file with no tags will be deleted. Reuploads Do not replace an image by uploading one with the same filename. Do not overwrite an existing image. Upload all images under a new filename. This is said three times in three ways so there can be no excuse for confusion on the subject. This is because the new image may have a different fair use rationale that may be needed, the image may link to multiple pages and the image may not need to be changed on all pages, and because most images need some sort of discussion before they are arbitrarily changed. The only time when it is acceptable to replace an image with a new one is if you are uploading an essentially identical image of higher quality. Zero Wiki's Images We do not take images from Zero Wiki due to past conflicts, however if we cannot find a good images you may but you need to put so Zero Wiki will have full credit for that image. The image however must not be a concept art. Deletion Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. Violations Violations of this policy are subject to blocking. Initial violations will likely result in warnings, while continued violations will result in a block. Questions about this policy or about any warnings or blocks received as a violation of this policy should be directed to an administrator. Category:Policy